the final battle of the homunculi
by gunnarm 001
Summary: wat happens when towns fall to the homunculi there back with a new leader a leader that wasnt expected.


Chapter 1

The return

"Ed you think we will ever have to fight the homunculi ever again" said Al "you know what I don't know Al we shouldn't we killed them". "But won't they just be created again?" "There's always that chance I guess but what's the chance of us seeing them again" "I guess you have a point there brother". "Well I guess we should go Al we still have a lot of stuff to rebuild" said ed "what's this we stuff you're the one who saw the spider freaked out and blew a hole in the support beam". "IT WAS HUGE YOU SAW IT AND IT WAS COMEING RIGHT FOR ME IT COULD HAVE KILLED ME!!!!!!!!" yelled Ed. "it was a garden spider and it was on the shelf behind the support beam". "IT WAS HUGE AND IT WAS GOING TO KILL ME" Ed yelled throwing books at Al. "Ok settle down brother or your going to break more of the place" said Al "I guess your right lets get back to work". Al whispered "spider" then laughed "SHUT UP DAMNET IT WAS HUGE".

Two towns over from were Ed and Al were something was killing every one "know I wont ask you again were is the full metal alchemist" "honestly I don't know wrong answer" the man put his hand up and blew the person to pieces. "This town is pitiful not a one disserves to live" "boss can I go get them yet I'm so hungry" "fine eat you little monster". "Don't stuff your self gluttony you won't have room for the shrimp and the tin man".

Back were Ed and Al were "hey boys what's going on" "hey mustang just rebuilding this library" said Ed "what see another spider Ed" said mustang "IT WAS HUGE AND GOING TO KILL ME WHY DON'T YALL BELEVE ME I BARRLEY LIVED" Ed yelled throwing books at mustang. "Spider" Al said again laughing "OK NEXT PERSON TO BRING THAT UP AGAIN DIES" Ed said with his spear in hand "spider" a tall muscular man said. Ed threw the spear "DIE" he yelled and the man caught it "nice try" "wow Armstrong what are you doing here". "I'm here for mustang we have to go" "were you going" said Al "there are reports of whole towns being destroyed no survivors found yet". "I'm coming" said Ed "after you're done cleaning your little spider fiasco here" ed used his alchemy and fixed it all and marched out in anger "I hate you so much right now" said Ed to Armstrong.

One town over trouble crept closer and closer to Ed and Al. "Ok boys there close I can feel it, clean out the town and hide and wait for my signal". The homunculi cleaned the place out killing everyone as the screams of a thousand deaths filled the air gluttony ate all the bodies leaving nothing but blood and charred bodies. "Good now we wait for them to come" "then I can eat them right" said gluttony "yes but after we kill them" "ok" he said drooling all over himself.

"So what's the story behind this one?" said Ed "well there's been a cult going around killing whole towns not even leaving bodies only blood and there shadows scorched on the walls" said mustang. "Damn, you guys have any leads yet" said Ed "no it's the first time we are allowed to look around" said Armstrong. "Maybe we can clear this up maybe it's just another philosopher stone hunt" said Al "no if it was they would have had enough people by now this is a cult looking for someone" said Ed. Armstrong slammed on the brakes nearly smashing them threw the window "WHAT THE HELLS YOUR PROBLEM YOU COULD OF KILLED US" yelled Ed. "Brother look" said Al "what" Ed looked and his eyes turned white the town was torn to pieces and there was blood everywhere and scorch marks on the walls. "I think we found them" said mustang at the end of the road there was someone lying on the ground "HEY YOU STAY THERE IM COMEING TO HELP" yelled Armstrong rushing the car over to the person. Armstrong stepped out of the car "are you alright" "yes" a women's voice spoke "they were everywhere they killed everyone" she started to cry.

Gluttony started eating the tires and engine off of the car "HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" yelled Ed. Armstrong pulled out his gun and started shooting then the realized it was gluttony and "what are you doing here…..we killed you" said Al. The woman's crying turned to a laugh in just seconds "if your gluttony then that must mean….ARMSTRONG LOOK OUT" Ed jumped in the way and lust's nails stabbed Ed in the right arm. Ed grabbed the nail and broke it in half "TAKE THIS!!!" he made the spear appear and stabbed at her heart but she moved out of the way. "Come on guys you going to help or not" said Ed mustang and Al came up beside him and attacked.

If you want to see who lives or dies comment.


End file.
